The present invention relates to a three dimensional picture.
One current method of producing a three dimensional picture involves utilizing a lenticular lens that modifies the image radiating from a specially processed picture. The lenticular lens is a planar lens having a plurality of vertically extending minute lenses. The lenticular lens is typically die cast and, therefore, it is difficult and costly to produce three dimensional pictures having different sizes since the lenticular lens must be uniquely developed and cast for that size picture. Also, although the underlying lenticular picture can be blown up, there are inherent errors involved in blowing up such pictures. For example, if the lenticular picture was to be enlarged 100%, there is typically plus or minus 3-4% error in the enlarged picture. When a large lenticular lens is made for that picture, the margin of error is different. When the lens is placed over the lenticular picture, the resultant three dimensional image is inferior. Therefore, problems currently exist in using lenticular pictures mounted below lenticular lenses in that for different sized pictures, a unique lenticular lens die must be produced and the lens cast, all with inherent errors introduced therein. When the film is blown up, there are errors in the enlargement that result in poor quality three dimensional photographs; and when the errors in the photographs are combined with the die cast errors of the larger lenticular lens, the resulting composite, three dimensional structure picture is not acceptable for commercial applications.